Humiliating Nightmare
by Just a Relief
Summary: The couple's daughter is having a nightmare about the bullyng she suffers at school and her parents are willing to help her.


Warning: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, I have no rights to your characters or the universe they are in, the character Artemis was my creation, have a good read

* * *

**_24 March 2037_**

**_02:11 am_**

**_Artemis Room_**

Artemis was sleeping peacefully in her bed, she knew she would have class in the next day so she slept earl to not delay for school

Artemis was very happy with her life, after all, she had both her parents alive and present, things her parents unfortunately never had.

Artemis had 7 years old, the only daughter of the couple, until she received the news that she will recieve a little brother, she had nothing to complain about

If Artemis life was this, the result would be that she was happy with her life.

She was having a quiet night until the real hell began

**_21 March 2037_**

**_08:00 Am_**

**_Artemis Nightmare_**

Artemis was walking through a dark and foggy spot, she could not see anything that was surrounding the place

After walking a little, she realizes that there are background laughs and someone is approaching her

She tries to run from there, but it is in vain

4 children hold her and a 14-year-old figure arrives with a machete at the scene

Artemis Cykes: Let Me Go

????: Why should we?

????: We all hate you so much

????: But we will give a gift to you

M???: The gift is your death, goodbye

The figure strikes a blow to Artemis's head and kills her

End of Nightmare

Artemis Cykes:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Artemis wakes up crying for all she witnessed, she even tried to contain the crying, but it was impossible

**_March 24, 2037_**

**_02:19 am_**

**_Athena and Apollo Room_**

Apollo and Athena were sleeping peacefully that night, until their daughter screams loud and wakes Athena

Athena Cykes: AHHH MY GOD, APOLLO ... APOLLO ... APOLLO ... WAKE UP

Sleepy apollo justice said

Apollo Justice: You Shouldn't Increase Your Anxiety Too Much During the 6th Month of Pregnancy

Athena Cykes looked at her husband and very angry she said

Athena Cykes: OUR DAUGHTER NEEDS HELP

Apollo Justice: Is she in danger ?! Why didn't you tell me before ?!

**_March 24, 2037_**

**_02:22 am_**

**_Artemis Room_**

Artemis was still crying on the floor, she was torn and unable to react except cry

Until your parents arrived at the scene

Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice: DAUGHTER

They both saw Artemis crying and with pain in her heart tried to comfort her.

Athena Cykes: Don't cry Artemis, we're here now

Apollo Justice: Calm down Artemis, nothing bad will happen to you, we're here

Artemis continued without reaction

Athena Cykes: Did something happen, daughter?

Artemis Cykes: No, I fell out of bed

Apollo felt something sudden

Apollo Justice: I felt my bracelet squeeze my arm

Athena Cykes: I felt a very strong disagreement in her voice

Apollo Justice: Are you sure this is necessary?

Athena Cykes: I will do everything in my power to help our daughter

Athena looked deep into her daughter's eyes and asked

Athena Cykes: Could you tell us what happened?

Artemis Cykes: S-S-Sure, No P-P-Problem

**_Fall of the bed_**

1\. I was having a normal dream like any other (Sadness)

2\. That was when I fell out of bed

3\. The impact is hurting so far (Anger)

4\. My scream was in pain

Athena realized that Artemis spoke of her dream in a very sad, intrigued way, she decided to ask

Athena Cykes: Why did you mention your dream as something bad?

Artemis was silent

Apollo Justice: It's probably not a dream, but a nightmare.

Athena Cykes: Is that true?

Artemis nodded and in saying that the discord dropped to 87%

Athena Cykes: Could you tell us more about this nightmare?

Artemis simply nodded as she was terrified of her nightmare.

**_Artemis Nightmare_**

1\. I had a very bad dream

2\. I dreamed I was being murdered (Sadness)

3\. My friends tried to help me (Sadness)

4\. But it was in vain, I died anyway

Athena realized that she mentioned her friends sadly and that was an unusual reaction to that situation and decided to ask

Athena Cykes: Why did you mention your friends in such a negative way?

Apollo Justice: I bet they're not real friends, they're not than false friends

Artemis Cykes: ...

Artemis's discord dropped to 61%

Athena Cykes: Who are your friends?

Apollo Justice: Please tell us, we just want the better to you!

Artemis Cykes: Alright, I'll tell

**_Artemis's Friends_**

1\. I have few friends at school (Sadness)

2\. This happens because I'm not popular (Sadness)

3\. I'm friends with Matt Wright and Paul Skye (Happiness)

4\. And I have a distant friendship with Ryan Salbring (Anger and Sadness)

Athena saw that she mentioned Ryan sadly and decided to question her about that feeling

Athena Cykes: Why you are feeling sad about a friend, this is very strange

Apollo Justice: Is he really your friend?

Artemis Cykes: Yes, We Are Distant Friends

Apollo felt his bracelet tighten on his arm, without hesitation he used the artifact to discover something that could help him understand his daughter's situation.

**_Ryan Salbring_**

1\. Ryan and I have always been friends.

2\. He always respected me

3\. He would never hurt anyone

Apollo noted that his daughter had a habit of lowering her shirt when she mentioned Ryan, so he said in a lower tone.

**_GOTCHA_**

Apollo Justice: You mentioned Ryan Salbring 3 times and three times you lowered your shirt

Artemis Cykes: Yes, this is habit what I have

Apollo Justice: Sorry but I have evidence that proves otherwise

Apollo thought for a moment and pointed to her stomach

**_TAKE THAT_**

Apollo Justice: I believe you wanted to hide these bruises, didn't you?

Artemis Cykes: Yes, I wanted to

Apollo Justice: Does he bully you?

Artemis Cykes: Yes, I suffer from it every day.

Apollo Justice: That's what I thought.

All the scenery around was undone and Artemis began to cry

Artemis Cykes: I should have told you, sorry, I'm an idio...

Before Artemis could complete this sentence, Athena hugged her daughter and said

Athena Cykes: I'm here Artemis, I know he must have bullied you, but tell us what he did to you

Artemis Cykes: He punched me in the stomach because I didn't want to give my lunch money

Athena Cykes: I'm going to sue this bastard's parents

Apollo Justice: I will make sure that justice will be done

Artemis Cykes: Dad ... Mom ...

Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice: Say

Artemis Cykes: Thank you so much

Events that occur after

Athena and Apollo asked Miles Edgeworth to file the complaint, a public defender defended Ryan

Athena and Apollo won the lawsuit and Ryan's family had to pay $ 55,912 in damages to Artemis

Artemis was happy and after all that she was able to live a quieter life and after her brother Luke Justice arrived life was more beautiful


End file.
